Dr. Eggman
Formerly known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Eggman is an obese mad scientist with an IQ of 300. He has a dream of dominating the world. Eggman's constant plots to create his Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his arch-enemy, and Sonic's friends. History In his childhood, the young Ivo Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and believed him to be a great man, who had done his best to help mankind and was unfairly executed. The young Ivo likely viewed the government as corrupt and decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps to become a scientist. But somewhere along the line, he became obsessed with the idea of a world under his rule and using his unmatched mechanical genius for world domination. Long before the first Sonic game, Eggman met the hedgehog, and the two became instant rivals. Over the years, he created several deadly creations, and, realizing the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own in overcoming them, gained a respect for his adversary. In the 1992 sequel, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, for the Sega Mega Drive, Robotnik created the Death Egg, a huge, orbital space station in order to achieve world domination. He attacked West Side Island, turning its animals into robots and searching for the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He was intercepted by Sonic and Tails '''who saved the animals and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds before the evil scientist. Sonic raided the Death Egg, defeating Robotnik again and sending the Death Egg crashing back to Earth. In '''Sonic 3 and its expansion Sonic & Knuckles (both released in 1994), Robotnik managed to land the Death Egg on the legendary Angel Island and tricked the island’s guardian, Knuckles the Echidna '''into thinking Sonic and Tails are the villains and that they're after the powerful Master Emerald. Knuckles steals the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and hinders the hedgehog throughout his journey. Robotnik is again defeated before he can launch the Death Egg again. He manages to steal the Master Emerald during a fight between Sonic and Knuckles and gets the Death Egg into space. With help from now-ally Knuckles, Sonic is able to chase the mad scientist into space and Sonic completely destroys the Death Egg. Robotnik makes one last chance to escape, but is defeated by Hyper Sonic, and his ambition once again thwarted. In Sonic's first (and true) 3D game, '''Sonic Adventure, Eggman tries to plan to defeat Sonic until he discovered the ancient ruined temple left behind by the echidna race at the Mystic Ruins. He eventually discovers the stone tablets describing the ancient 'God of Destruction', a being known to the echidnas as 'Chaos'. After studying the tablets, Dr. Eggman learned that Chaos still existed within the Master Emerald, located on Angel Island. He took his new airborne battleship, the Egg Carrier, to the island in hopes of releasing Chaos from his prison. A swift long-range attack from the Carrier shattered the Master Emerald to pieces and thus released the liquid creature, as well as the spirit of Tikal, princess of the echidnas (though Eggman was unaware of her existence). Eggman expected the creature to aid him in his goal of world domination. In order to strengthen the creature, Eggman immediately began seeking the Chaos Emeralds which he would allow Chaos to consume, thereby becoming more powerful. However, during the final story of the game, Chaos had gone mad attacked Eggman forcing the scientist to flee to Angel Island. Chaos followed him there and found six of the Chaos Emeralds (Knuckles had retrieved them after beating Chaos on the Egg Carrier), taking them all and knocking out both Knuckles and Eggman. Sonic and Tails arrived shortly after to investigate why Angel Island had not yet ascended back into the sky, and found Knuckles and the doctor unconscious. When he recovered, Eggman vowed to take revenge on Chaos. During the climax, Eggman witnessed Sonic (as Super Sonic) defeating Chaos (as Perfect Chaos after it absorbs all the seven Chaos Emeralds) In the sequel Sonic Adventure 2, the game that features Eggman as playable for the first time, Dr. Eggman discovered the existence of Project Shadow by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten diary of his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. In the diary, the professor spoke of a classified military research project that was shut down because the United Federation government feared its misuse. Eager to see just what his childhood hero had produced, Eggman found that the weapon was stored away on Prison Island, a military compound controlled by G.U.N. Dr. Eggman attacked Prison Island and broke into the underground base with his new Egg Walker. Eggman opens the vault releasing the ultimate life-form: Shadow the Hedgehog. At first, Eggman mistook Shadow for Sonic at first glance, but he eventually realizes that is wasn't Sonic. Shadow, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Eggman one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas, which Shadow quickly engaged and easily destroyed. Shadow then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and that he would be waiting aboard the Space Colony ARK. Later on, Eggman reaches the space colony to meet Shadow, who revealed the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying a planet or piercing a star. The cannon required the seven Chaos Emeralds to meet its immense power demands, and two had already been installed. 'Rouge the Bat '- who had boarded the ARK by sneaking into Eggman's pyramid and accessing his transporter - had provided a third emerald for the Eclipse Cannon. Although Eggman was suspicious of her motives, she had provided another emerald and was offering to help him obtain the others. Eggman agreed to let Rouge join him and Shadow in their hunt. During the game's final story, it is revealed that Eggman's grandfather was never a good man that he thought in his childhood, but '''Gerald Robotnik '''reveals to be a madman benting on revenge for shutting down his research and kills everyone he holds dear including his granddaughter, Maria. The professor stated that the world had sentenced him to death, and that he would have his revenge by destroying the Earth. A program within the colony's main computer had been activated which would destabilize the ARK's orbit and send it crashing into the planet, wiping out all life. Eggman is forced to join forces with the heroes (including his hated enemy, Sonic) to stop the ark from crashing into Earth. Role in Rakenzarn Eggman is first mentioned in the prologue as a wanted poster of him. He is also mentioned by Edd and Mario near the end of Chapter 2, either referencing his time travel scheme from Sonic CD or Sonic Generations. Eggman's official appearance is near the end of Chapter 5, as a member of the Saint Lords led by Ganondorf. He learns about Kyuu's existence and the fact the brigade has restored the Cyril Region. He mentions about a man named 'Agarach,' another member of said group. Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story Eggman, going by his old name of Robotnik, is a major antagonist of Rakenzarn: Frontier Story. This incarnation hails from a world modeled after the Sonic SatAM cartoon series, where he rules with an iron fist and has roboticized the majority of the populace. He is more willing to fight directly due to his partial robotization and has killed multiple Realmwalkers who've gone after him. Gallery Chnew4.png|Eggman and the Saint Lords' debut Eggman2.png|Dr. Eggman's beta sprite (by Silver Zero) Category:Antagonist Category:Saint Lord Category:Sonic character Category:Sega